Burlesque
by calypsoditan
Summary: I think this is the first GusXAlice romance story!  i think  enjoy, has some adult themes!


**_This is the first GusXAlice ever! (I think) p.s this kinda has song and things from the movie "Burlesque"_**

**_OK this story takes part during gundalian invaders while the brawlers are in Neathia the resistance (Mira, Ace, Keith and Gus without Barron) goes back to earth to visit Dan and the others but the transporter has a glitch and transports them somewhere else on Earth._**

**_I don't own Bakugan or any of the music or commercial items mentio__ned._**

No one's P.o.v-

"What the!" Ace shouted out as they all fell out of the portal.

"where are we?" Mira said as she slowly got up and they others followed soon after. They all looked around and they soon saw that it wasn't the Gehabich lab in Moscow. It was a very bright city with lights everywhere and a lot of people talking and acting drunk.

"Where on Earth are we?" Ace asked still looking around.

"Wait, bright lights, crowds of people, paparazzi and drunk people... this is Los Angeles." Keith stated

"Where?" Gus asked looking at a crowd of people that were going in a club.

"A big city in a country called America, this is the center of all movie stars and things like that." Keith told them.

Mira's P.o.v-

"Did you hear? The Club is full again!" A passing girl said talking to her friend.

"yeah I know since that Gehabich girl joined again after years the house has been full every night!" her friend responded.

"Gehabich?" I said and I ran to the girls. "excuse me. I kinda of over heard your conversation, and what and who were you talking about?" I asked them then the others came up behind me.

"well the Burlesque house! And Alice Gehabich is back in business so they have been doing good business." the girls said pointing toward a building and then they walked away. I turned around with my mouth wide open and the boys had their eyes wide open. Then I looked at the building and walked to it and the boys followed slowly.

Gus' P.o.v-

So now we are now running to this big building with old picturesque windows and framing. When we got to the outside of the building a man in a booth was looking at us. "it's be 20 per person." we all looked at him in confusion. "20 bucks?" he tried to clear but we looked even more confused. "YOU. NEED. TO . GIVE. ME. 20. DOLLARS. TO .." then Ace dirty looked the man.

"Wait can I ask you something? Does Alice Gehabich come here often?" Keith asked the rude man at the booth. "Often! She's the best girl in this place!" Mira, Ace and Keith looked at each other.

"Fine! Four please." Mira said handing him the money but the man blocked her.

"Sorry full house, but for a small fee I might get you in..." he wound around.

"Fine how much?" Ace asked him with a very annoyed face.

" Add five dollar to each ticket, I need a new pair of "GUCCI" knee socks he said as Mira handed him the money and we went in. we walked through a big hallway. This place was all old looking and there were people smoking and drinking and making out in every corner. I don't even know who this girl is and I just had to pay 25 dollars to get into this weird place to find her. We then reached a big room with a bar and many tables and chairs and we sat down as we did so the lights dimmed and some music started: I could see three figures sitting on the stage in front of us, sitting down and I saw some glitter sparkling from the hat the girl in the middle was wearing. Then the spot light came on the figures the girl in the middle had straight ginger hair and the other two had blonde hair, they were sitting in front of some frames on the back wall so the were turned around to face them and we didn't see their faces. Then the middle girl started to sing:

_It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside_  
_Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire_  
_Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest_  
_It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque..._

**___(Then the girl turned around and revealed her f_ace and the others gasped. (if you go on youtube and type in "Express Cristina official clip watch that only imagine Alice instead of Cristina, wearing the same clothes and everything even the dance is the same.))**

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex_  
_Ladies no regrets_  
_E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex_  
_Ladies no regrets_

_Been holding down for quite some time and finally the moment's right_  
_I love to make the people stare_  
_They know I got that certain savoir-faire_

_Fasten up_  
_Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?_  
_Step into the fantasy_  
_You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?_

_It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque_  
_It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque_  
_All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it_  
_Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque._

_I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge_  
_They screamin' more for more and more they beg_  
_I know it's me they come to see_  
_My pleasure brings them to their knees_

_Fasten up_  
_Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?_  
_Step into the fantasy_  
_You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?_

_It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque_  
_It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque_  
_All ladies, confident, flaunt it_  
_Boys throw it up if you want it_  
_Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque._

_[WOO, DANCE BREAK!]_

_It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque_  
_It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque_  
_All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it_  
_Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque._

Mira, Ace and Keith couldn't believe their eyes when they saw her. I think I remember her, I think she was the girl that brought Lync to us that time. She looks different, I actually think that I'm a bit hard at the moment. Then she jumped off the stage and ran over to the bar and we got up and went behind her.

"Two Brandy and three shots of Vodka!" the girl told the bartender and he went to get the drinks for her, are they for her? "Hard day day huh Alice? Are the shots for you?" He asked Alice and she smiled.

"You know it!" she said taking the tray and turning around to go back up the stage but then she saw us and dropped the tray. We all widened our eyes and so did she. "This doesn't look good, does it?" Alice said closing her eyes slightly and blushing a lot.

"Well first you can explain then we will tell you." Mira told Alice, and she nodded and we sat down and she explained.

Minutes later-

"So now you see why I work here in a Burlesque house?" she asked us and Mira nodded her head and looked at Alice.

"Yeah it makes perfect sense if this is they only job that you can get In America right now, cause you need money for a living." Mira cleared out.

"Great so are you going to stay for the rest of the show cause if you are you can get free booze at the bar there if you give em' this." she said handing Ace a card with a lot of numbers on and then she left. Mira, Ace and Keith shrugged and went over to the bar. Then I saw that Alice had forgotten her hat on the table, so I looked at it and sighed. Then I took it and walked the way she had gone to give it back to her. When I got backstage their were many girls in practically no clothes on. Then I reached a door that had her name on it. I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I opened the door.

"it's me Gus you left you hat on the tab-" I looked at the girl in font of me. She was now just wearing a black bra, a black thong and leg suspenders. She turned around and came up to me and took the hat. "Thanks, my boss would have killed me!" she thanked me and I turned my head to face her again still blushing.

"I'm sorry I came in!" I said still blushing slightly.

"OH what for this it's nothing, I'm used to people seeing me dressed like this." she confessed.

"really?" I said looking at her face once more and smiled slightly.

"yeah... hey do you want a drink, I have so much in hear that could poison an army." she asked me I gave her a little chuckle and nodded and I went in and she handed me a glass of what I think was Vodka. I thought this girl was only 17, is she really allowed to be drinking, oh well. "So how come you need more money? I saw your house once and I don't think that you would need surviving money?" I asked her.

"Well I actually took this job cause I love it... I love dancing and proving myself." she told me, she is kind of a looker. I shrugged but still looked at her and then I did the most outrageous thing. My eyes wandered down and skimmed her body and then I just stared at her boobs.

"Enjoying the view?" she giggled slightly to wake me up.

"yes- I mean no- I mean- never mind." I gave up.

"No... if a guy stares at my boobs at least I like to know why." I looked at her face, she was two years younger than me but she still stuck me.

"Can I have some more?" I held my glass out and she looked at it and smirked.

"Sure.." she said and she poured some more Vodka for me.

A few minutes later-

I had stopped counting how many glasses of Vodka we had both had after a while. We were officially drunk.

"Tell me how does a girl like you get along with out getting hit on all the time?" I said she laughed.

"Well I don't know... only one person really got my attention." she told me as she took a quick sip of her drink.

"OH yeah... who?" I asked her. She put her glass down and leaned in close to my ear.

"Just guess..." she whispered in a husky voice, which started to make me harden again. She then nibbled my ear for a few seconds then she stood up and went to the door and locked it.

"You're different Gus, good different." she said as she said as she walked back to me and I stood up. She was so small compared to me, and so young. Do I care? She leaned in and put her chin on my shoulder and she took my hands in hers. "Take me..." she said in that husky voice of hers again and she made her way to a bed in the far corner of the room but she didn't sit, she waited for me. I walked over to her and put my hands on her waist and caressed her. She put her hands on my chest and moved then up to my neck. I pulled her in closer and she smirked once again, then she leaned her head into my neck and she gave it a long lick that made me all one goose bump. She started to kiss my neck and I did the same to her and she gave a small giggle. She then broke apart and she looked at me in the eyes, her deep brown eyes were sucking me in. her hands then slid my jacket off and then my shirt. I then slowly push her down onto the bed. I looked at her absorbing he in. The half naked girl in front of me, she was drunk and so was I. Did I care? I leaned on the bed my hands were close to her head and her legs were in the middle of mine. She looked at my body and then she put her hand on my naked half and rubbed my chest. I slowly leaned, and kissed her on the lips once and small she looked at me and jumped up and kissed me again our toughs were wrestling, it was so rough and hot and wet. Alice gave out a small moan and then, still kissing me she took my shirt off and through it to the floor.

"Man your good..." she said on my lips. "Please...take me!" she pleaded. I smiled and then I sat up and she moved up to lean against the bed head and she bit her lip. I crawled over to her and sat on her but still had my hand on the bed head to prevent to crush her. With my other hand I held her back and started to unhook her bra, once it was off I through it to the floor. I then kissed her neck again and then I went down to her breasts. She caved her back and gave a very loud moan. "AH! Gus! OH! YEAH." she shouted. I sucked at her nipples and lick them. Then I felt her hand on my pants and she slowly unzipped them and took them off me. We then rolled over and she giggled out loud and I smiled at her. She was now on top of me and I was under her, she sat on my lap facing me and she kissed my neck again. I started to play with her thong and slowly slid it off. "my turn.." she said on my lips.

Alice's P.o.v-

An older man huh? Did I care? I started to pull his boxers down and he then took them off and through them on the floor then he pushed me down again to lay down on the edge of the bed, from my head to the top of my butt were hanging off the bed and started to kiss my tummy then my sensitive area I was in bliss he gave me so much pleasure. "Gus! AH..MmMmm" I moaned out he then pull me back on the bed and we went under the silk blanket on my bed.

Mira's P.o.v-

"Where did Gus go?" Keith asked as he looked around. Then a girl walked by us.

"excuse me miss, have u see a guy with longish blue hair with green eyes who looks about 19\20 years old?" I ask the girl.

"Oh yeah he's with Alice, I would leave them alone if I were you, she needs a little fun." the girl told us and she walked away. Ace and Keith looked at me and I looked at them and we ran over to where Alice had walked over to about half an hour ago. We walked over to the door with Alice's name on it and I tried to open it but I was locked. "It's locked!" I said the we heard giggling and moans coming from the room. I gave a huge smile trying to contain myself and so did Ace. I think we lost Keith to some girl on the way here. Oh well. Did I care?

Gus' P.o.v-

we lay under the blanket and she sat on top of me and we kissed roughly again but I felt her hand go down to my semi hardened member. She started to play with it and both of us smiled into the kiss and she laughed slightly. It started to feel really good I was in bliss and I loved it. She then broke the kiss and went down with her body to my member and she licked it and started to suck it, soon it turned into a hard core blow job and I loved it. I was completely hard and exited now. Was it the Vodka or not? Then I decided to give her some pleasure back. I rolled over again and I pulled her up under me. "do you want to go all the way Alice?" I asked her.

"Hell yes!" She said a smiled again and I slowly went in her and she gave out a huge loud moan. "OH. YEAH! YEAH! AH! OHHH YEAAH!" she moaned out as I thrusted in and out of her I felt great and I knew that she did as well. I kept riding her for about another 15 minutes. "OH HELL!" I moaned out I was about to cum out. I then got out of her and then I cummed on her boobs and her body. "OH... YEAH..." I said as it all went out of me. Then I feel next to her, both of us were panting like dogs after running in midsummer's day.

"That... was the wildest and longest sex I have ever had!" Alice stated. I nodded at this and I looked at her face she did the same. She was beautiful and young, so young could this be right or is it the Vodka? "Gus..." she whispered, I pulled her into my arms and held her tight to my chest.

"Yes Alice?" I asked, whispering back to her and looking at her head, she shook her head.

"Never mind... goodnight." she said as she reached her arm over to turn of the light on her bedside.

**_new chapter will be out soon bye!_**

**_R&R_**

**_Calypsoditan_**


End file.
